


"The awakening" by Aqib and Cold_Cuppa: Lore: The withered under

by Cold_Cuppa



Category: Danny Devito - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Cuppa/pseuds/Cold_Cuppa
Summary: a new race and envioment for the world (you don't have to read all of it, or any of it, just an idea)(talk to me for more detail and discuss ideas)





	"The awakening" by Aqib and Cold_Cuppa: Lore: The withered under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aqib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqib/gifts).



The Withered land below the surface world, is a dark labyrinth of interconnecting caverns with very few openings that open to the surface. Life within the caverns get more mysterious and deadly the further one travels down these twisted paths. Little life lye in the upper regions of these caverns, with almost no harm to encounter, however the further down someone travels down these caverns, life begins to become more bazar. With large insects and poisonous plantation that grow within the cracks of the walls and hang from the paths ceiling, most not being recorded, or had no evidence to prove of there existence, mostly foke-lore tell of the things that rome in these unknown maze. In reality evidence was collected from these caves, as damage and loss of human bodies and living animals on the fields tend to just... Disappear, during the night. No villages, or any of the races are near the presence of these caverns opening, that doesn't seem to make sense as none of the living beings that have been told from the caverns have any desire to directly harm any creatures, or to leave there natural environment, even-though information from the elders do see harm from these opening. With attempts of blocking the entry failing, with other openings appearing, expanding the area of conflict, as well as one case that shocked the elders of a Human king from the North of the mainland, who sent 50 guards, equipped with a broad-swords, dagger, steel armour and a fully iron casted shield, the results where all 50 gone, nothing was left behind, except a single dagger that had a thick black liquid submerged around it.

People believe in it's use for witchery and the hiding exitance of a tribe, or super-natural beings, yet the closes evidence we got was from an explorer and writer that states of a "deeper region" Where dark moss grows on the floor and up the walls, covering the area like grass, it trapped moister, leaving a squashing noise every step he took, with large twisted vines and mushrooms that also was completely black. Insects where the size of Infants and breathing was harder. He found a great opening that lead to an "underground nest" that was the size of a village, with plantation covering the area, with structures that looked man-made. Tall pillars of stone that surrounded a thick pile of transparent orbs that held something moving inside. Then he saw "the people". Slender, tall, humanoid creatures, with small pure white eyes, long clawed hands and pure black skin... Nothing else was told, but he said ""we found are problem..."

Info:

Race: This underground world holds the withered beings, a very unknown race of feral humanoid creatures. Carnivorous Tribes that cross the surface at night to expand their empire. Each opening has only one spawning ground where a Queen lives, that is 50% taller than the regular withereds. They mostly feast on insects, but for the queen to be satisfied she desires surface mammal meat, where a group of 40 to 60 hunt. Their weak to a physical harm and fire, but can withstand most magical damage and are agile, with sharp claws that they use to attack the eyes and spine. Their senses in hearing, smell and taste are strong, but suffer from poor eye-sight, they don't concisely react pain, but can feel it.

Animals: Mostly large insects like beetles and armoured bugs, most being poisonous, due to the plantation they eat, that are typically the moss and mushrooms that are still indeed used in witchery etc. but it doesn't protect them from the Withered, that have developed to digest these otherwise fatal bugs, however the queen can't produce eggs from the insects that don't have mammal blood, that activates her eggs to be fertilized, to trigger the life above, that they can expand.


End file.
